Hoshimiya Ichigo
Ichigo is one of the main characters of Aikatsu, and a student of Starlight Academy. She is cheerful and has a cute personality; her choice in her cards reflects this. Her favorite brand is Angely Sugar. She later forms a unit called Masquerade. Biography Ichigo was a middle school freshman like many girls her age. After seeing Mizuki's performance with Aoi and her little brother Raichi, she gets inspired and joins Starlight Academy, which is the beginning of her idol career. She's a complete novice, yet she is optimistic and works hard to become a top idol. She doesn't have much knowledge about the entertainment world, so she always has her best friend, Aoi Kiriya, to teach her. In season 2, after coming back from America, it was said that she improved a lot. She did many types of training in America like washing Lady Liberty and army traning, she also said she made friends with an orca named Thomas. (The things she said might have been a joke.) Appearance Ichigo is seen wearing her Starlight Academy outfit more often than any other outfit. Her hair is blonde and reaches down to her waist, and she is often shown wearing a head band with a big red bow in her hair. Like every other Starlight Academy student, she uses Aikatsu cards to transform into her stage outfits. Her regular stage outfit is like other standard stage outfits so far throughout the series: a top with accents that match a poofy, frilly skirt bottom. Ichigo's in particular is of a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves with a tie that matches her bow, a wide collared, light pink vest, a frilly white cuff bracelet, a poofy, frilly skirt with a pink plaid design that matches the shown inside of her vest, and light pink, crossover heels that match her vest. Her vest, cuff bracelet, and socks all feature a ribbon (with a similar color to her bow) with a golden heart in the center. When she is exercising, her hair is in pigtails and she wears a white jump suit with pink sleeves and accents. As an idol, Ichigo often uses the brand Angely Sugar as it is her favorite. Her main color theme is Hot pink. personality Ichigo is a cheerful girl and is always willing to help others no matter what. She often spaces out, but is friendly and caring like her mother, Ringo. However, she often pushes herself to her limits and is a bit naive. Her personality is known to most as one of the moe types. She wishes to become a top idol together with her best friend Aoi Kiriya. Many parts of the series focuses on Ichigo learning lessons, her optimism and hardworking personality being the two qualities she relies on. She also appears to not understand on some conditions despite of how she has been noted many times that she is the main ''heroine. ''She also loves to eat. It was stated by Ringo in episode 25 that she inherited her love for food from her father. Category:Females Category:Masquerade Category:Students Category:Idols